Efficient, reliable, and robust pulse combustion heat exchanger systems are needed to meet industrial process heat transfer demands in such areas as energy, chemicals, fuels, and materials processing. Pulse combustion heat exchangers typically operate on the Helmholtz principle and offer advantages in comparison to conventional combustion-based fire tube heat exchangers, including:                Periodic boundary layer scrubbing, reduced heat transfer resistance and enhanced and more uniform heat flux rate to reduce heat exchanger size for a specified heat transfer duty and improve thermal efficiency;        High combustion efficiency;        Low NOx emissions and in turn improved environmental performance;        Fuels flexibility.        
Pulse combustion heat exchangers typically operate in an elevated temperature environment (1,000 to 1,500° F.). So, this heat exchanger must be carefully designed and engineered to minimize thermal stress and creep, maximize structural integrity and equipment lifespan, and should be capable of providing continuous operation and up-time while minimizing maintenance and shut-down periods.